despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Carl (Despicable Me 2)
Carl is one of the Minions. Appearance Carl is a small, one-eyed minion with buzz-cut hair. He is seen wearing flashing lights on his head, and he has a megaphone that he says "Bee-do" in. Personality Carl is a fun-loving minion who enjoys his time with his fellow minions. Plot ''Despicable Me 2'' When Gru sets his telephone on fire, Carl goes in Gru's Office acting as fire siren along with Jorge and Donald in a firefighter attire who try to extinguish the fire, much to Gru's annoyance, who snatches away the megaphone and leaves. Carl continues to act as a fire siren, much to the annoyance of Stuart, who grabs a fire extinguisher and sprays Carl out of the room. ''Despicable Me 3'' When Gru and Lucy were attempting to go and catch Balthazar Bratt. Carl with another minion, Jerry joined as well. When Lucy blasted Gru's hydrocycle with the minions, Gru landed on the ship and, Carl and Jerry landed on the beach and started acting like DJs. Appearances in Other Media ''Minion Rush'' Since its release at June 10, 2013, there's only one minion in Minion Rush, Dave, which makes what players differ from each other is the costume they use. Carl's firefighter outfit appears as a playable costume, Bee-do Minion; but the minion is still Dave, so the minion costume still remains two-eyed, instead of one-eyed in original deign. At March 23 in 2015, however, Gameloft Company, the developer of Minion Rush, announced that Carl would become the second minion that is available in the game. Then, at 25th, Carl minion was released and was available to purchase from 2.7.1 version of the game along with the new location Eduardo's House update. His initial cost was $19.99, and after the purchase, players were allowed to revive once by spending 5,000 bananas, and their minion would change from Dave to Carl or vice versa. Players would also upgrade Carl to get permanent despicable multiplier increase. In the game, Carl couldn't make any items last longer, but if the player had picked up an item before revival, the item last span would inherit from the previous costume while the following items wouldn't. His acceleration was also faster than Dave during the run. Since the update until the 2.8.1 update (May 6, 2015), Dave was replaced by Carl on the Minion Rush icon. In addition, Dave and Carl appear together in the icon in 3.1.0 update. In game version 6.1.0, Carl has a different purpose in the game. He is no longer a stand-alone character to switch to from Dave, but a Wardrobe character blended in with the rest of the costumes and hats. In the older version, Carl, as well as Jerry and Mel had a separate section in the Costumes part of the Shop, but in the latest version all four characters and their costumes / hats are grouped in one place, the Wardrobe. Carl, as well as the other costumes / characters have new abilities. Minions Paradise Carl is also a playable character in Minions Paradise, as Bee-do. By unlocking enough quests from Celebration Station, he will appear on some of the new appearing quests; once they are completed, Bee-do can be unlocked - he floats in the sea and then arrives the beach near Phil's Bar. He has some quests which needs help from Phil, and he sits at one of the seats of the bar. New stories of new quests can be unlocked by Celebration as well; before a new story is introduced/unlocked, he walks around the island like a normal minion and can be called for distractivities or making resources. However, he can't be leveled up by tokens, just like French Maid. Gallery Despicable Me 2 Carl.png Caarl.jpg|Bee-do, bee-do! Carl,Gru and Stuart.jpg Loudspeaker, Compiscated!.jpg DESPICABLE-ME-2-Carl-The-Minion-Poster.jpg Chiquita Stickers CarlSticker1.jpg CarlSticker2.jpg CarlSticker3.jpg CarlSticker4.jpg CarlSticker5.jpg CarlSticker6.jpg Minion Rush Screenshot 2015-04-14-08-51-45.png|Carl in Minion Rush 2015-04-05-20-43-46-1531681449.png|The Minion Rush icon in March 25 to May 6, 2015 Minions Paradise File:Bee_do_minions_paradise_collection.png|Bee-do's collection (left to right): Yoga Siren, Hazmat Suit, Amped Up Megaphone, and Emergency Supply Kit Trivia *His line Bee-do has become a famous internet meme. *He is one of the few minions who aren't kidnapped by Eduardo. *Carl is the one of the only minions that appears in both Minion Rush and Minions Paradise. *If a player chooses to turn on notifications for Minion Rush, Carl's "Bee-do" quote will sound whenever a notification is received. Navigation Category:Minions Category:Minions Paradise Characters Category:Minion Rush Characters